


Love Letter

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [183]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Auror Harry Potter, Lawyer Draco Malfoy, Love Letters, Love Note, M/M, Owl Post (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: A tiny message of love, tied to the leg of an owl.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [183]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Challenge, fic no. 49. Based on the prompt: _Call me when you get home._  
>  ❤

_Harry,_

_You’ll have to excuse the atrocious handwriting. I’m writing to you as I dress, accio’ing parchment and quill while I attempt to adjust my robes. I’m present my first case to the Wizengamot Law Society today; I confess I’m nervous._

_I can barely believe that your mission to Germany is finally over. I cannot remember a longer three weeks. Nights without you are interminably long. Home without your booming voice and clomping boots is just a building._

_Call me when you get home Potter. It doesn’t matter what the hour, I’ll Apparate to meet you._

_Love you forever,_

_Draco._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
